powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Clockwork Physiology
The power to become a clockwork mechanism. Primitive variation of Bionic Physiology. Also Called *Clockwork Body/Form/Robot Capabilities User can become or already are a clockwork mechanism: a machine that is made up of springs, gearwheels and other clock associated parts. Abilities may vary from user to user, as some users may utilize different designs from others. Some users may be reliant on wind up tools to function, requiring them to 'recharge' or else they will become inactive. Some users may use batteries or other such power supplies to literally set their gears in motion. Powerful users may utilize perpetual motion as a power source, running forever unless affected by a external force. These users may also be able to store unused kinetic energy for a later purpose, assuming they have a method of storing it. This ability is a primitive form of Bionic Physiology, meaning the user will be limited on what technology is available to them. Users will be able to engage in melee fighting, using their gear power and spring loaded punches to deliver powerful strikes. Built-in weaponry can include simple weapons such as blades to more advanced weapons such as chainsaws, guns, and explosive launchers. Users may also have limited mobility, using slow, jerky movements and next to no acrobatic skills. Although primitive, users of this power have several advantages against other machines. Users that run on wind up tools or perpetual motion will be unaffected by EMP based assaults, as their are no electrical components to affect or at the least very few. This immunity to EMP comes at a cost however as users may have a limited processing power and have no access to more advanced technology such as telepotation or energy weapons. Powerful users may be able to control every spring and gear in their body, allowing them to modify themselves in the middle of battle or perform repairs by literally pulling themselves back together. These users may also be able to use the kinetic energy of their moving parts to power more advanced tools. Users can enter a state of overclocking in which they speed up their gears and components to allows for temporary boosts in performance. This can cause damage if used for prolonged periods of time. Applications *Anatomical Liberation/Head Liberation/Body Part Substitution *Kinetic Energy Manipulation **Freezing - Possible by drawing away kinetic motion into themselves. **Heat Generation - Natural result from their near constantly moving parts. **Hyperkinetic Exertion - Achieved via overclocking. **Kinetic Energy Absorption **Kinetic Energy Combat **Kinetic Conversion - Transforming energies into other forms for various usages. **Kinetic Energy Emission ***Kinetic Shielding *Oxygen Independence *Self-Sustenance *Semi-Immortality *Super Strength *Vacuum Adaptation Variations *Hidden Arsenal *Ferrokinetic Constructs *Ferrokinetic Creature Creation *Mechanical Regeneration Associations *Bionic Physiology *Giant Robot Physiology *Toy Physiology Limitations *May have limited movement and acrobatic skills, moving in a slow jerky, fashion. *Users that require wind up tools to recharge will suffer in a long, drawn out battle. *Users with limited processing power are useless if required to perform advanced tasks. *A users components may be jammed by foreign substances such as sand or dirt. Known Users *Mad Hatter (American McGee's Alice) *The Golden Army (Hellboy: The Golden Army) *The Ancient Gear Archetype (Yu-Gi-Oh!) *Alden Tate (inFAMOUS) *Dustmen Conduits (inFAMOUS) *Karl Ruprecht Kroenen (Hellboy) *Clockwerk (Sly Cooper) *Clockwork (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) *Clockwork Droids (Doctor Who) *Tik-Tok (Land of Oz) *Nox (Wakfu) Gallery Golden army.jpg|The Golden Army (Hellboy: The Golden Army) are powerful clockwork machines, rebuilding themselves each time they were destroyed. Clockwork Physiology.jpg|The Clockwork Droids (Doctor Who) were highly advanced clockwork machines capable of time travel and teleportation. Clockwork Physiology 2.jpg|Ancient Gear Golem (Yu-Gi-Oh!) is a clockwork machine like the rest of its archetype. Clockwork Physiology 3.jpg|Karl Ruprecht Kroenen (Hellboy) is another rare example of a clockwork cyborg, possessing a clockwork heart that, when wound up, wound improve his speed and reflexes. 1000px-Dust_Men_RPG_Conduit.jpg|Dustmen Conduits (inFAMOUS) scraping together some gears and parts into clockwork creatures Clockwork Golem.jpg|...Are also capable of heaping together a sort of geared colossus. Clem_So_Clockwork_Droid_ Doctor_Who_Deep_Breath_Half_Face.jpg|The new Clockwork Droid (Doctor Who) had a more humanoid appearance, but a equally vicious killing machine. Nox.jpg|Nox is a very powerful Xelor (Wakfu), which is a clockwork-like being. Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Physiology Category:Mimicry Category:Artificial Element Category:Metal-based Abilities Category:Technology-based Powers Category:Science Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Rare power